disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyena
Hyena is the most bloodthirsty member of the Pack, laughing maniacally as her namesake does at her opponents before leaping headlong into battle, leading with her razor sharp talons. History Fox recruited her to "The Pack" with her brother, Jackal, months before the gargoyles' awakening. Unbeknownst to her, they were actually being recruited by David Xanatos through Fox to see if they were good enough to serve him. She, her brother, and the rest of the Pack were made stars on television, and had fame, money and and a fanatical audience. One day, Fox told her and the rest of the Pack about the gargoyles, who were then made the object of a brutal hunt by the Pack. Catching them off-guard initially, the Pack was routed by Lexington and Goliath, and they all fled police capture, excluding Fox and Wolf, who were arrested. A few months later, Hyena and her brother were told by Fox to steal the Coyote Diamond. That was merely a secondary objective. The primary one, unknown to them, was to lure Elisa Maza's brother, Derek Maza, into Xanatos' favor. They did not succeed in getting the diamond, but were told by Fox that they could kill Xanatos in retaliation for interfering. This again was another way to get Derek to stay with Xanatos. The gargoyles thwarted the maniacal duo twice in their attempts to kill Xanatos, they even managed to convert and use their own helicopter against them. The two were arrested and sent to Riker's Island along with the rest of the Pack, save Dingo. They languished in prison for a long while, before being broken out by Coyote. Fox elected to stay, thereby achieving Xanatos' primary objective, to have Fox receive an early parole. Hyena was not pleased, threatening to kill Fox, but was stopped by Coyote. Hyena began to find Coyote quite desirable, not realizing he was a robot. When all the Pack was aboard Coyote's ship, Hyena sided with Coyote as the leader, even after he revealed himself to be Xanatos in disguise. so they thought. They all wanted revenge on the gargoyles for sending them to prison. After kidnapping Lexington, Brooklyn, and Bronx, they all waited on an oil tanker for the rest of the gargoyles. In the ensuing battle, Coyote 1.0 was revealed to be a robot, which did not dim Hyena's attraction to him. They were all defeated, and they escaped into the night. The Pack finally resorted to robbing banks to provide them with money, and were again beaten back by the gargoyles. As they lay beaten, Coyote's head approached them in their ship, and asked if they would like to be able to give the gargoyles back some of the punishment they had taken. The Pack said yes, and Hyena herself was fitted with cybernetic enhancements. These included elongating razor fingers, extendable limbs and multi-directional joints, a cybernetic ear, multiple laser and cutting blade weaponry, the ability to fly, and various other mechanisms. Hyena, along with the newly upgraded Pack, easily defeated Hudson, Bronx, Goliath, and Elisa. She found the newly rebuilt Coyote 2.0 very attractive, despite her brother's cutting remarks. The other gargoyles came to the rescue later on in a trainyard, defeating Hyena and the rest once again. Unknown to all, the entire battle was a game, the Pack and the gargoyles only like pieces to be manipulated by Fox and David Xanatos. Hyena was recruited with the rest of the Pack to help the Emir gain immortality for Xanatos. She was as stunned as the rest when the spell that would make Anubis one with the Emir instead struck her brother, transforming him into a god-like being of death. She made her annoyance known when Jackal destroyed Coyote 3.0, citing that every time she met a guy, he had to ruin it. Her brother responded by reducing her to infancy, implants and all. She was later restored after the gargoyles defeated the Pack, and dug her way out along with Jackal. Jackal and Hyena were contracted by Cyberbiotics to rid Guatemala of its gargoyle problem. Hyena returned to New York to smash the Mayan Sun Amulet in order to destroy the Guatemalan gargoyles, as per her brother's instructions, but she was defeated by Lexington and Broadway. Having failed, the siblings were again sent to prison. Characteristics Hyena shares Jackal's bloodlust and twisted sense of humor; she is particularly notorious for her cackling laugh. Unlike her brother, she seems unable to control or hide her impulses, making her something of a psychopath. She also has a constant crush on the various Coyote robots that have worked alongside the Pack, something which disturbs even Jackal. Trivia *Hyena is Canadian. *It is curious as to the way Hyena is an ally of Jackal. It real life, hyenas and jackals are natural enemies. External Links *Hyena on GargWiki. Category:Females Category:Supervillains Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Masterminds Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series